Admirer
by AnimeRiter101
Summary: yaoi! yaoi! lemon! A NarutoxSasuke story.
1. Chapter 1: Kitten, Play

**So...yeah...Um—my fellow Anime/yaoi fans...since this is my first time don't judge me!**

**I was inspired my a few of people—and now I'm going give it a try.**

**...I don't own Naruto... :'(**

* * *

><p>Ch. 1: Kitten, Play<p>

Sakura in his direction, "Hey! Have you seen Sasuke?"

"Nope," Naruto said uninterested, he didn't want to be there.

"What's the matter with you?" Sakura asked. She was spinning a kunai on her finger. She had done that for the past twenty minutes.

"I think you already know," Naruto pouted with his pip sticking out. He crossed his arms like a spoiled little child.

She waved one of her fist in the air toward Naruto, "Don't make that face with me Naruto!"

He made the facial gesture again, "What face could _you possibly_ mean Sakura?"

"Naaruuutooo!"

Various people walked by observing Sakura's struggle with Naruto. They were out in the market waiting for Sasuke to show up. It had been at least an hour from when they decided to go. Sakura had planned for the evening, that Naruto and Sasuke were going to help her grabbed to supplies for there next mission—although they didn't agree to it. But before they could set off Sasuke had disappeared. Sakura had told him of this event, but it seemed he had other plans of his own.

Sakura threw the kunai at a tree, "Why does he do things like this?" Sakura sighed. "He knew this was important to me."

"Can't really do anything about it," Naruto said getting up from his seat on the ground. "It's Sasuke your taking about." He slowly started to move away from Sakura.

Sakura ignored Naruto's comment, "This isn't like Sasuke...he's reliable."

Naruto looked at Sakura and saw how worried she was for Sasuke. What does she see in him? Naruto thought, he's not the one here I am, but I get no credit! Her eye's were lost thinking of Sasuke. He moved carefully away even faster, trying to be unseen.

She broke her daze; turning to Naruto,"Hey where are _you_ going?!"

He rubbed the back of his head, blushing, "Um..you see..." He proceeded to back-up.

"NARUTO!"

"No where!" he laughed, than turned and ran.

"Where the hell is he?" Naruto said out loud to himself.

Naruto really wanted to know where Sasuke had ran off to. He realized by now that Sakura has probably gotten the supplies by herself and waited for their return. He wasn't going to feel Sakura wrath alone. But he was more determined to find out Sasuke's location. As he travelled on he felt a strange feeling in the root of his stomach. He thought he was becoming sick, he tried a new kind of Ramen the night before. _What's wrong with me...why am I going after this guy anyway? _Before he could answer any of his questions he was interrupted by a noise.

It was the sound of branches or twigs snapped somewhere behind him. Quickly, Naruto jumped up into a tree and hid from his unseen enemy. He went high enough so he couldn't be seen easily. His heart was beating faster, ready for what was to come. There was a rustle in the bushes only yards away. He took out a kunai with caution.

In the open grass plain a person emerged from behind a set of bushes. There stood Sasuke, who was covered in sweat. His arms were to his side as he stood looking forward out onto the field. His breaths were harsh and short; he clothes were tattered as if he just go out of a heated fight. He slowly walked to the center of the small field. Sasuke plopped down on the ground and sat with his legs spread apart and arms back, so that his face was up to the sky. Naruto watched as a bead of sweat ran down Sasuke's forehead...his cheek...an slowly travelling now his neck. He could see where Orochimaru had tagged Sasuke with the curse mark.

There was something I was to do? Sasuke thought to himself, the market! With his eye's closed he rolled his head around his neck, in his thoughts, she'll get over it. A gentle breeze blow a leaf right up under his nose, making him sneeze.

Sasuke's sudden cough seem to knock Naruto out of his trance. He grabbed a whole of his self—literally, he held himself, but it was more of a hugging. _What am I doing?_ The feeling in he root of Naruto's stomach grew heavier as the moment seem to slowly going by. He saw as Sasuke began to run his fingers through his hair. He felt a bulge in his pant; he noticed that this was making him hard. His face once nervous was now overwhelmed in a lustful expression. Sweat began to run down Naruto's neck as he stood there watching Sasuke. _I have to go...this isn't right_, he thought.

Sasuke on the other hand had no clue Naruto was watching him. His mind was at a calm...something he didn't have for a while. He left Sakura and Naruto to do some training of his own. He wanted power and skills...and waiting around for Kakashi Sensei to teach him wasn't any help. So he had to take it upon himself to do some extra training here and there. The sun was beating down on Sasuke, soon he became very hot. He decided to take off his shirt—and he did. Throwing his blue tattered top to the side he sat bare-chested on the evening grass. Small bruises laced his trim body; his body appeared to glisten in the lowering sunlight.

Sasuke sighed, "It's hot!" He threw his head back; he smirked to the sky, "Might as well as get out of these pants."

A burst of heat filled Naruto's body. He clutched his fists and bit his bottom lip. Naruto grabbed on to his self even tighter than before. He didn't know what to make of this strange feeling he was feeling now. His body felt weird, but he kind of liked it. Sasuke stretched out—shirtless—glowing in sweat. Naruto wanted to leave he knew this wasn't right...watching someone like this—watching Sasuke! But something kept him there, he hopelessly stared.

Sasuke started to wipe away sweat with his left hand, supporting his weight on his right. Slow Naruto watched as Sasuke hand traveled from his head to neck. Rubbing all about, it moving down to his chest and abdominal. Sasuke's head was still up towards the sky was he watched the clouds, he his travel around his stomach and sides. Finally he reach his waist and stopped briefly. Sasuke reached for the waist of his pants and began to tug at it. He ran the thumb of his hand underneath his pants and moved it from one side to the other. _He's not going to do what I think he is?!_ Naruto felt his face turn red and his heart began to race. Naruto's whole body shivered at this thought and his knees about buckled.

"I can't stay here!" Naruto quietly cried to himself, but as soon as he shifted his weight the branch gave.

Using the kunai that was still in his hand, Naruto jabbed it into the tree. He was now hanging from off the tree. Fear ran through his body, but it wasn't because he could fall—he could easily pull his self up—it was the noise he made. As the tree branch hit the ground it caused enough noise to startle Sasuke.

"Who's there!?" Sasuke yelled letting go of his waist band.

"_Damn it!" _

Sasuke stood up, "I know someone's there," Sasuke called out. He walked towards the tree Naruto was hanging on to. "Show yourself or I'll make you!"

_There's not enough time to run off, he'll see me. _He had to think fast, Sasuke was closing in.

POOF.

Sasuke moved through a couple of bushes, "Whose back here?" Sasuke said as he reached the tree.

But the only thing that laid on the ground was a branch, a kunai and a small white kitten. Sasuke was confused; letting out a sigh of distress. From his eyes you knew Sasuke was prepared, his Sharingon was in effect.

"It was only a cat?" he said picking up the kitten. He looked at it while holding it by its neck. He released is sharingon shortly after. Sasuke then walked away to his original place in the grass field with it in his hand.

Naruto had turned into the white kitten at the last-minute. His mind went blank the moment the branch had gave...it was like all of his training left his head. He didn't know what to do but he thought that was a fast and easy option. Taking short cuts has always been his motto. But now he was in the hands of Sasuke, there's no wonder to what he might do. _I should have turned into a rock_, Naruto regret as he was carried away.

He reached his destination, "You're kind of...cute." Sasuke said to the kitten (Naruto). He held him up with two hands as if he just won him as a prize at a fair.

Sasuke stoked the side of the kitten head. Naruto blushed, but luckily Naruto couldn't tell. _Did he just say that?! I got to get out of here_, Naruto began to wiggle in Sasuke's hands. The feeling he felt in the tree was returning again.

"Hey! Where you think you're going?" Sasuke said calmly. He bought the kitten his chest and started to rub it, "Calm down...and relax with me."

_Wait...! _But Sasuke started to petting him anyway. Naruto didn't know Sasuke had such a fondness towards animals. Sasuke sat back down, cross-leg caressing the small kitten in his arms. They sat there in the warm day, there was a certain peace and calmness to the moment. Sasuke's hand ran up and down Naruto's body. The touch of Sasuke's finger gliding across his body made Naruto tremble. Naruto began to cringe from every touch, rub and movement. Sasuke's Finger move from Naruto's head...neck...back and chest—and even to the tip of his tail.

_Who pets animals like this?! _Naruto began to purr involuntary as Sasuke touched his chest. Pressure started to build up in Naruto's chest. He let out a small gasp, but Sasuke didn't hear him. He realized he wasn't going to be able to hold up this Jutsu any longer at this rate. But suddenly Sasuke stopped. He than held the kitten out in his arms once more. He stared into his eyes for several seconds. _Stop looking at me like that! _Naruto knew Sasuke couldn't hear him, but he still didn't like the way he was looking...it made him shiver.

Sasuke leaned back, so that Naruto's back faced the darkening sky and he laid softly in the grass. There was soft, almost unnoticeable, blush that came to Sasuke's face. _What is he thinking about? _Naruto thought.

"What were you doing by that tree?" Sasuke questioned, not expecting for an answer. "You're probably lost, aren't you?"

He brought Naruto closer to him—so close that is nose touched the kitten's nose. Sasuke's nose was very warm compared to the kitten's nose. Naruto could hear his heart beat in his ears and the feeling in his stomach was getting worst. Naruto remembered an another time he was this close to Sasuke—he rather not think about what happened at the Academy. Sasuke stared deeply into his eye's causing Naruto to get lost in a trance-like state again. Sasuke's lips parted and he leaned close...he kissed the kitten (Naruto) briefly on the cheek.

POOF.

Naruto didn't hold his Jutsu for long, not under that kind of pressure. When Sasuke leaned back he realized Naruto was sitting above him. Sasuke's arms still were wrapped softly around Naruto's waist. Naruto sitting on Sasuke, bending over him with he hand planted firmly on each side of Sasuke's head. Naruto could still feeling the soft touch of Sasuke's lips against his cheek. There was a frozen silence between them that didn't last very long.

Sasuke eyes widen and Naruto blushed badly.

Sasuke at last processed what happened, "N-Naruto?" Sasuke said slowly.

Naruto gazed down at Sasuke, "Sasuke...I—," he stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>I know...I know <strong>**_"cliffhangers suck!"_**** but I wasn't sure on should I continue. I also wondered should here be a lemon in the mix.**

**So review...comment: should there be a lemon?**


	2. Chapter 2: Training Day

**Thanks for all of the support I thought this was going to be a bust...**

**well I'm continuing on with this story...enjoy**

**...Naruto—I don't own...for enjoyment only**

* * *

><p>Ch.2: Training Day<p>

Sasuke removed his hands from Naruto and glared at him. His eye's were searching for Naruto's, but Naruto didn't look at him. Naruto was looking down at Sasuke's neck, trying to not make eye contact. Sasuke tried to lean forward towards Naruto. But Naruto practically shoved Sasuke into the ground when got up. He stood above Sasuke for a short point in time, than ran as fast as he could away from Sasuke. His chest felt heavy like a ton of bricks and his throat seemed to hurt. Naruto ran without looking back not once, he couldn't bare to see the look on Sasuke's face. He jumped up into the trees he didn't want anyone to see him—not now...not while he was like this. A single tear escaped his eye as he brushed past tree after tree and branch after branch. Until finally he couldn't see the next branch—he vision was impaired by his tears.

He slipped and fell, but caught on to a lower branch. He swung his self up on the upper branch.

Naruto stopped moving, he breaths were short and fast and his heart was beating a mile a minute. He stood standing on the branch half dazed by what just happened. He ultimately gave in. Naruto collapsed and let the tears fall from his face he couldn't hold them in anymore. On his hands and knees he let his tears fall and form a small puddle in front of him. Leaning back and sat down with his back against the tree. He brought his knees to his chest and placed his head on him. He couldn't grasp the reasons for the strong feeling in his chest that was making him cry. He sat the under the lowering sky, unaware of the golden sun set and the beautiful view of the Hidden Leaf Village from his place up high in the tree. A breeze rustled his hair, but didn't care that the weather was dropping. He sat there with his arms covering his head wishing he was a rock...

Mean while:

Sasuke laid arms stretched out on the cooling grass. He had put his shirt back on, but he remained to his stopped. The day was going fast, but he wasn't aware of that. He closed his eyes and let go of a sigh and opened them again. His mind was spinning...about Naruto. He had just kissed Naruto on the cheek...

_Why was he using that Jutsu? Why did he let me kiss him? What was he doing here?_ Sasuke didn't know the answers to any of his questions, and he was starting to get a headache now. He sat up holding his head. Sasuke sighed once more and looked up at the raspberry coloured sky fade to black.

The next day:

It was a half past noon, and Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke all day. Luckily he didn't return back to the village until after dark...he didn't have to feel Sakura's wrath at full intent. But she made up for it in the morning, he could still feel her strike. That wasn't the only thing on his mind...Sasuke was. _I scared him away...way to go_, Naruto thought with is hands in his pockets. He to kicked up small stones as he walked to the training field. Early in the morning Kakashi said they were going to do some training for their up coming mission. He didn't want to miss a day of training, but his chest was still a little heavy from yesterday. He was also tired, he didn't get any sleep, tossing and turning all night. But that wasn't going to stop him...especially if he's going to be first Hokage some day.

"The hell with Sasuke!" he yelled and took off running. There was a small sharp pain in his chest as he spoke those words, but he ignore it.

Sakura was pacing across the field when Naruto arrived. She was the only one there—obviously. Sakura was normally always the first there. Her short cotton-candy pink hair bounced up and down as she paced. She didn't look so happy, she looked to be thinking really hard about something. Her hand was on her chin the whole time. She stopped pacing when she saw Naruto approaching, she actually grinned which made him feel a lot better. He ran faster towards her.

Waving happily, "Hey! Sakura how's it's going!" Naruto smiled.

"Fine, I guess." Naruto could tell she was still distance in thought, but he assumed what she was thinking. "Where's Sasuke and Kakashi Sensei?" she said shortly after.

He stepped next to her, "Um...I don't know," Naruto said rubbing his head. He than leaning against a tree that was close by them. "I would have thought they were here by now."

She tilted her head at Naruto, "I know Kakashi Sensei can be _fashionably _late...but Sasuke's normally here before you."

Naruto tried to make a good of it, "Hey, there's a first for everything."

"Well, that's not it..Sa—,"

"You can stop your worrying," a voice called from high above.

Naruto jumped from the voice that came from above him. He turned around quickly, arms flaring, tripping over his feet in the process. He fell on his butt. Sakura was shocked by the unexpected voice as well. She jumped back and brought out a shuriken. Hanging side ways off the side of the middle of the tree was Sasuke. Sasuke's mastery of his chakra made it easy for him to sneak up on people. His arms were folded and he glared directly at Naruto. Naruto stood back up quickly. He dusted the back of his pants, slightly embarrassed of his reaction.

"What the hell you think you are doing Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled. He pointed at him in frustration, "Popping up out of nowhere!"

Sasuke took his look off of Naruto,"Why don't you just shut up," Sasuke said as he got down.

Before Naruto could say anything back to him, Kakashi showed up. The whole training session Naruto was distracted by Sasuke. They went over basic moves and Kakashi add and a few new tactics. Every time Naruto tried to focus he would see Sasuke staring at he from the corner of his eye. _Why is he doing that?_ Naruto wondered, but he was too afraid to confront him. They did team building drills but Naruto fell miserably at them: he couldn't get over yesterday. So how could he pretend to act like nothing happened, Naruto didn't want to get nowhere near Sasuke. Training ran on well past noon because of Naruto...it was getting dark now. Kakashi realized he couldn't keep teaching them if they couldn't see and he didn't expect it to run this long.

"Well from the look of things training is over for the day," Kakashi quickly. "Well see ya'."

Sakura was removing various weapons from the ground. "Hey, you can't just leave that soon," she protested. "We still have a few hours of sun light left."

Kakashi fidgeting, rubbing the back of his head smiling, "Well...you see...um I have some important business to handle...so—"

"Did you get another new book?" Sakura asked.

"Um.."

Naruto over heard Sakura's and Kakashi's conversation, "Did _you_?" Naruto added.

POOF.

And with that Kakashi was gone. Leaving only a cloud of Jutsu dust behind him. Naruto started to laugh as he saw the frustration on Sakura's face. Kakashi always tried to find a legit way of leaving...it was funny to him how bad of a lair Kakashi Sensei could be at times. Sakura started away from the group shortly after. Naruto stopped laughing when he saw her leaving.

His grin was wiped from his face, "Where are you going?" Naruto called out.

Sakura walked on without turning around or stopping, "My room...I'm tired," she answered and left.

They were alone...Naruto and Sasuke. An awkward silence drifted into the training field. Naruto was nervous he didn't know what to expect, he didn't want to turn around and see Sasuke staring at him again. Naruto was facing out to where he saw Sakura leave. Naruto pretended that he was thinking about what he was going to work on next or should he leave too by mumbling the words under his breath. He tried to focus, but it wasn't working. He had a feeling that there were eyes staring at him. Naruto eventually rotated around and saw that Sasuke was standing right behind him. He almost fell again, but this time Sasuke caught him by his collar. Sasuke pulled him back up on his feet and let go. Naruto frozen he didn't know what to do...

Naruto reach forward to pull Sasuke because that was one thing he knew. He knew he wanted to get away, but Sasuke only grabbed his wrist. Naruto pulled away, but Sasuke's grip only got tighter. Sasuke twisted Naruto's arm and put it behind Naruto's back. A sharper pain shot up Naruto's arm and back. He arched his back trying to relieve the pain.

"Sasuke, stop—," Naruto whined.

Abruptly Sasuke brought Naruto towards him, forcefully pressing their lips together. Sasuke was in full control now. Naruto felt something—it was Sasuke's tongue in his mouth. Naruto pulled back and a slight moan escaped his mouth; his eyes were shut tightly and his face was completely red by now.

Although, Naruto pulled back from Sasuke, he didn't stop he began to kiss Naruto on the neck. He didn't only kiss Naruto he started to have his own fun. He licked Naruto's neck slowly, from the bottom to the top. Sasuke began to suck on Naruto's neck, leading into him biting Naruto slightly on the neck. Naruto gasped and wailed loudly at his drive.

Sasuke lifted his head up, his sharingon was active. "If you keep making those sounds someone will hear," he smiled a devilish smile.

Sasuke leaned forward and gripped the back of Naruto's head. Naruto blushed, and Sasuke kissed him again. Naruto felt as if someone lit a fire inside of him. His eyes were closed as he held on to Sasuke with his other hand. Naruto hand clenched Sasuke's shirt, every time Sasuke bit down Naruto would grip hard. They embraced each other like mad lovers. Naruto couldn't help but to fall into this entanglement with Sasuke. They were so close that air couldn't pass between them. Sasuke still pulled Naruto in closer, he cold now feel Naruto's hard against his own body. One hand held Naruto's arm and the other moved to Naruto's growing erection. Sasuke began rubbing. Naruto let out soft moans, he quivered at Sasuke's touch.

Naruto could feel his body heat rising. _Please... _Naruto using every force in his body to stop his knees form buckling. It was pleasure and pain he never felt before. The feeling of Sasuke kissing him versus the rough feeling of their embrace. His eyes remained air-tight close. Sasuke stroked Naruto's erection through Naruto's pants harder.

Naruto flinched, causing another sharp pain to go up his back. "Sasuke don't... please...stop..." He managed to say in between moans.

Sasuke lifted his head up from his neck and bit Naruto's bottom lip. He stopped and smiled at the expression on Naruto's face.

"Why should I stop...obviously your body wants me to continue," Sasuke chuckled.

_No this is not suppose to be happening...we're both boys! I can't let this going on any more..._Naruto opened his eyes and his eyes met Sasuke's. Naruto's face flushed harder than it already was. Sasuke blushed when he saw the look in Naruto's eyes...fear. The sharingon was still present in Sasuke's eyes, but he didn't expect Naruto's reaction. All of a sudden, Naruto twisted the arm Sasuke held causing Sasuke to feel a needle-like sensation in his arm. He let go of Naruto promptly and grabbed his own arm. Sasuke was shocked at Naruto, he close his eyes letting out a quick moan of pain before looked up at Naruto again. Their eyes locked and Naruto made his move. He punch Sasuke directly in the nose.

Sasuke fell back clutching his nose in pain. He ingest a bittersweet taste that streamed down his lips. Sasuke looked back up at Naruto who was standing only feet away. His sharingon was gone from his eyes now.

Naruto face said it all. He stepped back from Sasuke, not saying a word. He was rock hard, and his face was bright red. Naruto placed his hands in front of his erection. Sasuke was shocked and confused at Naruto's sudden reaction. Sasuke's eye wonder as if he was looking for someone; he kept his hand over his bleeding nose. Sasuke rose up slowly stumbling to his feet he stood in front of Naruto.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said calmly as he stepped towards Naruto.

Naruto continued to step back, "I-I can't...Sasuke." He turned and ran away from Sasuke. Just as he did the night before.

Sasuke tried to run after him this time, but his legs weakened and he fell to the ground. He didn't understand why he was dizzy, but he had bigger issues at hand.

"Wait! Naruto!" Sasuke called out.

* * *

><p><strong>So you can see that's the end of this chapter. But that's not the lemon I wanted...just a tease...<strong>

**tell me what you think...shall I go on?**

**Review at your own will...(please)**


	3. Chapter 3: Forest Sounds

Yeah... this is where the children need to be put to bed...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...sorry life.

* * *

><p>ch.3 Forest Sounds<p>

Sasuke chased after Naruto, his nose only bleed slightly now. It wasn't as bad as it looked—he had worst things happen. He nose was bright red and sore. Sasuke pushed himself hard, he wasn't going to let Naruto get away that easy.

Naruto was running at his top speed, but wasn't concentrated as he could have been. He was thinking about Sasuke, especially since he was still hard. Slipping on a smooth rock in front of him Naruto stopped in his tracks. He wasn't going to fall again, he had enough of feeling like an idiot. He had to catch his breath, his heart was in his ears.

"Naruto."

Naruto looked back, "What...you—Sasuke?"

Sasuke leaped forward towards Naruto. In one swift movement he seized both of Naruto's hands and pinned him against the tree. His sharingon was back, and the look in his eye's was new to Naruto. They glared at each in a death gaze.

Naruto decided to say something, "Sasuke what are you doing?" He tried to wiggle free. "Let me go!"

Sasuke tighten his grip, "You think I'm just going to let you leave?"

"Sasuke what's your problem?!" Naruto struggled harder.

"So so you thought I was going to let you leave...half way?" Sasuke smirked. He moved his knee in between Naruto's legs. "Deep down you don't want me to stop."

Naruto groaned, Sasuke was right he didn't want him to stop, he wanted Sasuke...he craved him. He couldn't fight him anymore...

"Sasuke.." Naruto sighed lustful. "Sorry..."

"It's too late..." Sasuke let go of Naruto's hands and grabbed his neck. Leaning in close to his very own rival's ear, "I won't stop until you scream my name."

Naruto groaned as Sasuke's rough fingers rubbed the inner walls of his entrance. Sighing in delight. His groin tingled every time Sasuke pushed them in deeper.

They were completely exposed in the middle of the forest. To them the night sky was their blanket. Naruto hands were tied together as he leaned over on his hands and knees. This position made him feel vulnerable, he blushed violently. Sweat dripped down his body, an inner heat was release.

"Sasuke...please h—,"

"Can't hold out, can you?" Sasuke said pushing his fingers in deeper. He enjoyed Naruto's voice.

He removed his fingers, grinning as he did. Sasuke grabbed Naruto, throwing him on his back. He pulled Naruto's legs around his waist. Sasuke ran his hands slowly across Naruto's body following his abs to he reached the center of his chest. There he rubbed Naruto's nipple right before he pinched it.

Letting out a loud moan, Naruto pulled at the rope around his hands. He was unable to break free of the rope Sasuke had wrapped around his wrist. Sasuke leaned forward he kissed and sucked at Naruto's torso. Making sure he didn't miss a spot. He played around allowing Naruto's erection to grow longer. He moved down kissing, and seized Naruto's manhood. He licked the tipped and watched as Naruto flinched.

Sasuke's head moved up and down Naruto's manhood. Loud gasps and slurping sounds escaped into the forest. Sasuke followed the full length of Naruto's member, making sure nothing was untouched. Naruto never experience such pleasure before, he tried not to buck his hips at Sasuke's warm mouth. Sasuke lifted his head back and started stroking Naruto with his hand, increasing his speed at time.

"I'm...I'm gonna—,"

Suddenly Sasuke stopped placing his thumb on the tip of Naruto's member preventing him from coming. Naruto groaned and Sasuke made a low chuckle.

Sasuke leaned in closer, with his smile still on his face, "Don't I'm going to let you come that easily."

Sasuke adjusted Naruto, slowly pushing his member into Naruto's entrance. Naruto stomach clenched and he uttered a low groan. Sasuke realized his wasn't going to be able to fold back...he grabbed Naruto's waist and started thrusting.

Sweat dripped off the body of the two young boys as they moaned in pleasure. Loud smacking sound were generated as their bodies collided. Body heats rising; their embrace tightened. Naruto couldn't help, but call out to Sasuke...it was too much for him to bear.

Panting like a wild dog, Naruto moaned louder, "Sasuke...it's too much!"

"Not yet," Sasuke grinned, releasing Naruto's waist to only grabbed Naruto's shoulders.

This move caused Sasuke's manhood to go deep in Naruto than it was before. Naruto eye's widen and he bellowed and loud groan. With him strength Naruto pulled with hands apart breaking the rope that once held them together. He clamped on to Sasuke as he felt Sasuke's hips thrust faster. Naruto's nails dug into Sasuke's back.

"Naruto..." Sasuke called out, thrusting faster. "I'm...coming!"

"Sasuke!"

Just as Naruto felt Sasuke's load fill him up, he came from the pressure. Sasuke threw his head in relief and satisfaction. He saw that Naruto came just as he did, and chuckled. Naruto was still out of breath. Sasuke began to caress the side of Naruto's head.

"I told you I saw going to make you yell..loser," Sasuke smiled.

Naruto blushed, "Shut up!" he tried to hit Sasuke, but he didn't have any energy left in him. "Why are you still _in_ me any way?!"

Sasuke tilted him head, "What if I want a round two?"

Naruto pushed Sasuke back making him pull out, "To hell with that!" scrambling to get up.

"Come on, Naruto...one more time," Sasuke requested.

Naruto grabbed his clothes, "Uh—NO WAY—nope." he felt hands grabbed him from behind. "Wait! Sasuke...Hey!"

* * *

><p>This is the end...WWHHHHYYY!<p>

well, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.


End file.
